My choice of my Mate
by Vicia
Summary: Ichigo’s  other  half  has  been  separated  from  him  for  a  few  years,  the  orange  haired  teen  still  a  loner,  like  his  Hollow  half.  Now  it’s  mating  day  for  all  the  Hollows,  but  Dark  Ichigo  isn’t  interested  in  the  female ones
1. I hate mating Day

**My choice of my mate**

888

Prt. 1

"_**Hey, Dark,"**_

_**Dark Ichigo looked up, frowning as he had his mask on the side of his face, half-human, half-hollow. "What is it?" he growled, shaking his head once he saw the demon before him introduce his lover to the white haired demon. "Again…you're the fiftieth to show me your lover. It's really starting to piss me off."**_

"_**Can't help it, she's gorgeous," the bug-like Hollow chuckled, "why don't you hook up with one of those over there?"**_

"_**Not interested, for the fiftieth time!" he scowled, standing and turning, blinking once he saw a gothic-like Hollow stand in front of him, grabbing his wrist, pulling him close, those yellow eyes narrowed with disgust on his ghost white features. "Let go."**_

"_**Come on, Dark, cut loose and mate."**_

_**His nick in the world he's in was 'Dark', since they found it sickening that he didn't erase his other name 'Ichigo'. He wouldn't let it go, saying that he was who he was, not some mangy Hollow that mates with any chick and besides, he liked being called 'Dark'. Yanking his hand out of the gothic-like Hollow's grasp, he swung his leg up, smacking them straight in the mask's jaw.**_

"_**No, they aren't my type." he snarled, glaring over his shoulder. "Besides, this one pisses me off!"**_

_**He was pointing at the gothic Hollow, who was slowly standing, roaring angrily, wrapping those long pitch black fingers around his pale neck, pulling his Zanpaku-to out and slicing those chubby fingers. Crying out in pain as Dark Ichigo walked past, closing his eyes, everyone staring with wide eyes.**_

"_**At least put your mask on, Dark." a female Hollow pleaded, grabbing at his arm, jumping back once his death-filled gaze fell upon her.**_

"_**No, never…not for a stupid day like this. You women make me sick," he grunted, walking completely out.**_

"_**W-Where are you going?"**_

"_**For a walk…in the human realm." he replied, dissolving in the air, every other Hollow looking at their mate with concern in their eyes. If he was half-human when he mated, who knows what may happen to the one he decided to mate with in that realm.**_

888

Ichigo Kurosaki was nineteen years old, heading on home with a broad grin. Working for the new Soul Society paid great cash, so he could take care of himself and send money over to his father, so he could take care of Karin and Yuzu. Placing a hand atop his head, he laughed, ruffling his own hair, pretending that his mother were doing it, giving him much more joy.

Blinking, he stopped, turning and gasping as he saw Dark Ichigo stand there, a stern smirk on his face.

"How'd you…" he stopped, backing up as Dark Ichigo took a step forward. "Come back here?! I thought…the new Soul Society took care of you!" Dark Ichigo scowled, flash stepping and grabbing those pale hands, yanking Ichigo close, seeing a disgusted look on the orange haired man's face. Everyone's gaze upon him and his dark half. "A-And how the hell can people see you now?!"

Dark Ichigo parted, looking as though that were the worst insult he'd ever heard. Lifting up a hand, he pointed it at the mask on the side of his head. "I'm half-hollow, half-human now." he smirked. "If I place it fully over my face…well I guess you know what happens next."

"Remember, I'm still a Soul Reaper,"

"Full? Or still on borrowed powers, Ichigo?"

"Full, now back off before I decide to kill you."

Dark Ichigo shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets, dressed like a human, yet his eyes, skin, and hair color still the exact way he had it when he left the spiritual world. Dressed in baggy black pants, a skintight blood-red shirt, and white shoes with red slashes in different directions. Claiming his light half's wrist, he yanked him along, towards Ichigo's house, making Ichigo blink.

_Why doesn't he go full Hollow and devour my soul?_

"Do you know what today is?"

"Huh?" the young Kurosaki asked, confused as ever, both stopping in front of the door to the house the orange haired man owned. Turning, Dark Ichigo wrapped his arms swiftly around that slender waist, yanking the slightly blushing form forth, their bodies completely touching. "Hey! Don't do that in public, you freak! I'm not…gay dammit!"

"It's that perturbing mating day fling. Everyone else wants me to mate those hoes, trust me, I'm glad to be back here," he breathed, placing his chin on the pale form's left shoulder. "And with you. Tell me what's been happening since I've been 'banished'."

"Hey, before you get all cuddly, mind if we head inside. And before you start making a scene!"

Backing away, Dark Ichigo nodded, allowing Ichigo to open the door, both walking in as Ichigo shut the door, locking it. "Everything's changed…so has the Spiritual Energy around you. More controlled, less leaking energy for someone to suck up."

Ichigo walked over to a couch, sitting down and his dark half joining him, leaning his elbow against the arm of the couch, his chin on the patch of flesh his left hand has. Propping his feet up on the table, Ichigo slouched back, nodding with a wide grin. Both were silent until Dark Ichigo started to tap his left foot, completely bored and hating the silence.

"Oriheme gave up on getting with me, going with Chizuru. Tatsuki became a pro at wrestling. Chad…he…uh, actually, I haven't heard from him in a year after we graduated High School."

Dark Ichigo grabbed Ichigo's arm, yanking it so Ichigo was looking into those golden eyes. "Ichigo, I need a mate…please will y-"

"Hold it! You come in here, asking what's changed…and now asking me to help?!" he stuttered, frowning. "I'm not really in the mood, dark half."

"Just Hichigo, but Ichigo…I'm asking y-"

"Hichigo, I won't help you, I have too much work to do." he sighed, pulling his arm out of Dark Ichigo's grasp, standing and frowning, sensing a Hollow that just passed through the gate to the human realm, Ichigo's post. While the other Soul Reapers stayed in the Soul Society. "Until no more of these things keep popping up, I can't help you find a mate."

"It's mating day, dammit," he muttered through gritted teeth. "No Hollow should be passing through…unless-"

Ichigo closed his eyes, his clothes flashing, changing. Clutching his Zanpaku-to, the Soul Reaper darted out, Dark Ichigo fuming, standing and running after him in a blaze of fury.

"It's that goth! I'll tear him to pieces!!" he hissed angrily.

_**This is my first BLEACH fanfic, and I don't know much about BLEACH, sorry.**_


	2. Please be my Mate?

Ichigo leapt back, blood pouring from his shoulder, gasping as a faded flash of blood-red rushed past, blinking and staring as Dark Ichigo slid his mask over his whole face, transforming rapidly, Ichigo's brown eyes watching with concern. The white flesh glistening brightly. Swinging his arm forth, he wrapped his fingers around the gothic Hollow's throat, blood dripping from those white pointed finger tips. Tearing his hand away, he ripped the head away from the rest of the body. Looking over at Ichigo, bending down and staring at him with worried yellow eyes.

"Hichigo?" he spoke, standing and pointing behind the Hollow. "Move!!"

Crying out from pain, Dark Ichigo turned, glaring at the gothic Hollow as he leapt atop the white form, his head jumping up and biting his white flesh, rich red liquid spilling out from his wound, his head lurched down, coughing out blood, grunting as he flung his body back, sending his opponent back, turning and clenching the wound tightly.

"_**Cover me…if the Soul Reapers…arrive…**_"

"Hichigo! Why'd you go and do that?! I was fine!" he shouted, narrowing his eyes and rushing over to the demon on the other side, swinging his Zanpaku-to into a one-hundred and eighty degree angle, sending a large blast of Spirit Energy at the gothic Hollow, listening to the cry as it fell to the ground, glaring at Dark Ichigo as the white large Hollow collapsed, his form fading as the mask laid on the ground helplessly. Turning, forgetting all about the other Hollow, he ran over to Dark Ichigo, placing a hand on his bleeding wound, lifting the mask up. "Dammit, you're so reckless."

Lifting him up, looking around to be sure no one else saw any of this, he nodded, flash stepping to the front of his house, walking in and shutting the door with his foot, rushing to the bedroom and laying the bloody figure down, tearing off the ripped shirt, working as quickly as possible, frowning as Dark Ichigo twitched.

"Ichigo…"

"What?"

"What I was trying to ask…was…" Dark Ichigo bit his lower lip, grabbing some fabric to the kimono, tugging at it feverishly. "…if you'd…please…"

_If you could eat my soul? Beat the crap out of me? What, you stupid Hollow?_

"Be my mate?"

Ichigo fell over, a huge red blush on his face as he stood, shaking uncontrollably. "Hichigo!!! T-That…you're a Hollow! A HOLLOW! I'm a Soul Reaper and human!" he cried, crossing his arms. "How could you ask such a thing?! Hell no!"

The wounded form sat up, looking away with a slow nod. "I…understand, I understand it."

"Wait…um…"

The Hollow stood, grabbing his mask and placing it on the side of his face. Looking up with hurt yellow orbs above his black, stepping past, yet stopping once he felt warm flesh grab his wrist, looking down to see that Ichigo held onto his wrist, looking into his eyes with shaken brown ones.

"I've…never been asked…Hichigo, understand my words. We look the same, we shared the same body, and to top it off…we were a little closer than the original people…" he swallowed. "What I meant to say was, I can't…if it's going to make other Hollows attack."

Bringing his shoulders up, Dark Ichigo leaned close, laying his lips against Ichigo's own, seeing the brown eyed man blink. Parting, he pulled his hand out of the grasp of the dumbstruck Soul Reaper. Fading into the air, Ichigo stood there, his hand against his lips, finally realizing how stupid he had been to let this one chance to let him stay permanently with him pass him by.

888

"_**Dark! Hey, what were you doing down there?"**_

"_**Nothing special, just went to see an old friend." he smirked, looking up with those yellow eyes. "Today's almost over. Hey,"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**If a Hollow doesn't mate…what happens?"**_

"_**I don't really know, but Dark…I think he or she dies, wishing that they had the one they love beside them as they die."**_

"_**Interesting," Dark Ichigo smirked, sitting down. "Well, when this day ends, don't expect to be seeing me."**_

"_**HEY! GET OUT OF THIS REALM YOU HUMAN SCUM!!"**_

_**Dark Ichigo blinked, standing and turning on his heel to see the orange haired man charge through the horde of demons, those brown eyes set on one thing in the whole place.**_

"_**Hichigo!" he called, pulling his Zanpaku-to out, slicing at the Hollows around him, yelping out from pain as one bit his left arm, blood oozing crazily from the bite. "Hichigo!?" He swung his arm, cutting the mask to the one that bit him, turning and his eyes glowing a bright blue. Bringing his blade up, he crashed it to the ground, eliminating most of them, but they kept on coming.**_

_**Frowning, Dark Ichigo flash stepped, standing in front of Ichigo, his mask fully on. Panting heavily, Ichigo looked up, grabbing onto some of the white flesh, leaning up and pressing his lips against the Hollow mask, his dark side staring as Ichigo fell onto his knees, clenching the mark of a Hollow's bite.**_

_**Glaring up, Dark Ichigo shut his eyes, releasing his dark aura, all of the Hollows burning and screaming out with loud shrieks, Ichigo now covering his ears, his eyes clamped shut. As the cries died out, Dark Ichigo looked down on the man beneath him, lying on the ground, bleeding. Pushing the mask to the side, he lifted the pale form up, dissolving into the air.**_

888

He laid Ichigo down, working swiftly, finished bandaging him in the blink of an eye. Sighing, he looked out the window, seeing the sun begin to set, night coming around, making him frown. Standing, he pulled his mask off, placing it half-way onto his face, his chest developing the hole in the chest each Hollow had.

He only allowed a couple Hollows that feared him to live, but the ones that overcame their fear because of Ichigo being there and him protecting the Soul Reaper, were dead. He walked over to the window, seeing other Soul Reapers searching for him, his human half almost fully taken over by his Hollow side. Smirking, his dark teeth glistening in the slight dusk. Sliding the mask some more, his clothes fading, his bottoms still on. The black strips on his back. The Soul Reapers stopped, trembling from his pressure.

_They must be of the lesser ranks…if so, they'd be a waste to fight…but, their souls must be tender._

Walking towards the door, he grasped the handle and opened it, turning it and walking through, shutting it with his foot, placing the mask fully on his face, smirking as he completely changed. Flash stepping and stabbing the shocked Soul Reapers, biting their bodies, letting the blood drip down his teeth. Closing his eyes and opening them to see Renji, Rukia, and Uryu.

"_**Finally agreed to work together with the Quincy?**_"

"We need his strength, especially if he's teamed up with our best, Kurosaki Ichigo." Renji frowned, tightening his grip on his Zanpaku-to. "So, what are you doing back here, Dark?"


	3. You're not gonna Die

"_**You Soul Reapers need to research on us more than you do each other.**_" he frowned, thrusting an arm forth, Uryu swiftly pulling the string back and releasing it, a sky blue arrow grazing Dark Ichigo's hand, seeing his yellow eyes flicker dangerously. "_**It's mating day, a very crap-filled day, especially for ME.**_"

888

Ichigo opened his eyes, smacking his forehead, pissed that he let himself faint, allowing Dark Ichigo to do what he wanted to do as he slept to regain his strength. Standing, he flash stepped, appearing next to Uryu, completely in his Soul Reaper form, his wounds having not healed, but still determined to fight.

"Hichigo…what the hell are you doing?!" he snapped, bringing his Zanpaku-to up, blocking the strike of the sharp tipped fingers the white Hollow owned. "Why'd you kill those other Soul Reapers?!"

"Ichigo…how'd you know that he came…"

"Rukia, get out of here!" he shouted, glaring over his shoulder. "I'll handle this…he is……just go!" Nodding, the dark haired girl lifted a bloody Abarai and carried him away as Uryu scuffed, disappearing as well.

Letting his guard down as he watched the other three spiritual spirits leave, he forgot all about Ichigo. The orange haired teen, seeing this, tackled him down to the ground, his Zanpaku-to on his back. Both crashing onto the dirt ground in the park. Looking into those golden eyes as he tore off the mask, reversing his powers, turning back into his human state.

"Stop screwing around!" he snarled, holding tightly onto the white haired form. "You already ate three souls…what do you think that shows me?! …it shows me that you haven't changed a bit…"

The yellow eyed half-human, half-Hollow blinked from confusion as he searched Ichigo's eyes, seeing pain, resentment, and other traces of other elements he couldn't catch. "Tch, Ichigo…it's over, all right?"

"What…what do you mean 'over'?!"

"I'm gonna die, if Hollows don't mate, we die."

Ichigo froze up, a shudder of shock crawling up his spine, disgusted yet horrified at the same time. _Hollows HAD to mate, in order to survive? Why? What's the whole purpose?_ Thoughts tumbled about in the man's mind as he shook his head, knowing that they should have a choice, even if they weren't…human anymore.

"Hichigo…you should have a choice on whether or not you want to mate…" he spoke, not really thinking about what he was saying. "…I mean…you don't really need to, do you?"

"You Soul Reapers really are stupid."

Ichigo blinked his brilliant brown eyes.

"The only choice we have to make is who we WANT, that's it."

_That's it?_

"Other than that, no."

"But I don't want you to die! Dammit!" He clamped his eyes shut, blushing as he was saying these words. "If…if you would've…told me this earlier…I…"

Ichigo's body lost all its strength and fell on top of Dark Ichigo's frowning figure, readily accepting his demise, but with an orange haired teen…the one he wanted…being there to see him die, was just heartbreaking. Slowly opening his eyes, Ichigo grasped some fabric to his dark half's clothes, biting his lower lip.

"I would've…done something to prevent this…damn stubborn-ass."

"To make my death more…unpleasant…would you mind not sounding so depressed? And…could you…smile?"

The words were slow, his heart rate slowly giving way as time kept going on, without mating, his beating organ pleading him to just screw being civil and rape Ichigo. But, Dark Ichigo had better control.

"…I…" Ichigo lifted his head with a deep frown, crawling off and slipping his arms underneath the dying form. "I don't need too," he stated, hoisting the confused Hollow up, "because…I'm not gonna let you throw this away, I won't get over it, or sleep well tonight. Got that?"

"What?"

"You'll see…" Turning, he leapt from roof to roof as quickly as he could, listening carefully to the weak form as the sky grew dark. Two hours, that's all that was left. "I'll save you."

888

Dark Ichigo's skin color was almost gone by the time they reached Ichigo's house, climbing up the stairs hastily as Ichigo's veins pulsed, not having this much pressure since he went to save Rukia from her execution.

"Ichigo…"

The orange haired man plopped him onto the bed, shutting his eyes and slowly changing back to his human state, opening his brown eyes and smiling at Dark Ichigo warmly, as though…as though he wasn't going to die. Walking over, he sprawled atop the white skinned Hollow, pressing their foreheads together, grasping the other man's right hand into his left, looking into those dull gold pools.

"I'm not going to let you die." he whispered, laying his lips against the shocked demon's.


	4. What have I done?

The white form blinked once Ichigo parted, smiling at him as his left hand trailed down his chest, ending at the shirt bottom, releasing the Hollow's hand and yanking the shirt up, lapping at the form's chest with a slight grin.

"Ichigo…"

"Hn?"

"Are you…sure about this?" he stammered, staring at the form as he trailed down his chest to his waistline, licking and kissing and sucking at areas unknown until now. His chocolate eyes hazed over as he lifted himself, grinding purposely against the white fleshed form, gazing into the dull golden pools.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't, Hichigo…" he breathed, brushing their hips together more as he gathered heat, his eyes fluttering shut as he tilted his head back, Hichigo leaning up and biting at the flesh after tearing the clothing the man was wearing off. "Dammit…" he panted, slowly opening his eyes. "This's too consuming…how do you Hollows deal with it?"

"We mate…" Hichigo gasped, wrapping his arms swiftly around Ichigo's upper body, arching his to meet the rough impact of them ground against the other, breathing heavily as his hot breath brushed against Ichigo's vulnerable neck, which Hichigo attacked, biting and ripping at the soft tasty flesh. "…do each other so hard…a-and…stay together the whole night, mating with someone else…next mating day."

"Tch, so it's a one-night stand for me, is it?" Ichigo growled.

"No,"

"Good, 'cause your ass is in more trouble than it should've been."

"What do you mean by-"

Before he could finish, Ichigo discarded the rest of their clothing hastily, breathing like he hadn't taken a breath in years, lifting the white form's legs, placing them on his shoulders. Slamming into the unprepared form harshly, making him screech, almost going Hollow, clapping a hand onto his mouth, blushing as Ichigo quirked a brow.

"Why aren't you going to scream?" he said, grinning mischeviously as he lowered himself as he pulled out and pushed back in violently. Kissing soft kisses along Hichigo's shoulder to his other one, pausing to drive his tongue into the Hollow's mouth, both kissing greedily, needing the other more and more.

Once his lips parted from the white ones, the white figure threw his head back, about to scream again, but slapping his hand over it once more. _I-I can't…otherwise…they'll…ahh…know I'm mating with a…nah…shinigami._

"Why don't you cry out in pleasure, Hichi?" he questioned, wrapping his right hand's fingers around the form's erection, sliding it up and down with his pace, his face a little flushed. "Is something wrong with it?"

He slammed into the sweet section that caused Hichigo to let go of his mouth and scream a Hollow-like scream, making Ichigo cringe. _I've heard it a million times over and it's still killing my hearing._ he thought bitterly as he watched his mate snap into a sitting position, tears in his eyes, covering his mouth with his left hand while he held himself up with his right. _What…why does he have that look on his…_

His cell phone warning him of a Hollow went off, his eyes veering over at it then back at Hichigo as he held onto him.

"Please…finish it…" he pleaded, gasping and pressing himself against the form.

With a nod, Ichigo pumped harder and faster, hearing the screech of the Hollow emit from Hichigo again. "Relax…" he whispered, stroking his back. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I am relaxing…" he stuttered, biting his lower lip as Ichigo cried out his name, roughly coming into him as he threw his head down, his forehead against Hichigo's shoulder, panting as he started to stop. "Ichigo…I have to…tell ya something…"

"Hn…?"

"I…I wasn't supposed to scream…" Ichigo blinked once he heard the cracking in his tone. Lifting his head to see tears streaming down the Hollow's face. "Because…if I did…they'd know I mated with you, a shinigami. N-now…they'll try to find you…and kill you. Fucked up rule if you ask m-me…" He buried his face into his hands, ashamed he couldn't hold such a roar in. "I-I'm…I'm sorry Ichigo!!"

The orange haired man sighed deeply, kissing the dark-half on the cheek. "I'll be fine…nothing will happen to us, not even you…you're too perfect to let go."

Hichigo buried his face into Ichigo's chest once the man pulled out, still crying. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

**I've gotta personally thank bleachrules1314 for sending me a PM asking me when I'm gunna post the next chapter, so here my 'My choice of my Mate's fans are. The forth part, there'll be more, as you can see. Sorry it took so long to update...**


	5. The attacks Begin

Hichigo fell asleep sooner than the orange haired man had, which allowed him to take in the sight of the sleeping Hollow, which was still alive, thank the heaven's. Or whatever he was supposed to thank. The white form looked so peaceful sleeping, yet so sad.

He kept whimpering the same sentence over and over as he slept. _"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Ichigo..."_

He didn't understand it at all. _What was to be sorry for? Except for the fact that there's a rule against mating with shinigami._ _So what? He told me they had a choice of whom to mate with...so why be sorry?_

His cell phone went off again, and this time he picked it up, answering it, his voice a little scratchy. "Hello?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia's voice cried happily on the other end, causing Ichigo to pull his hand away a bit, putting it back once he was sure she was done. "Are you all right? I heard a loud screech of a Hollow, a powerful one too, just like the one you were taking care of a-"

"Rukia...are there any more Hollows around right now?" he scowled, his brows furrowing.

There was silence on the other end until Rukia sighed. "Yes, I tried to call and pretend like there wasn't anymore...but there are, and they're Huge Hollows, Ichigo. They'll kill without a second thought."

Ichigo groaned, placing his left hand over his face as he hunched over on the bed, frowning. _Great...I wanted to spend more time with Hichi, but I guess...that'll have to wait._

"I'll be right there, where are you?"

"Right outside your house."

"..." Ichigo swiftly turned towards the window, a Huge Hollow glaring at him, in his boxers, those golden eyes shifting down to Hichigo as the giant beast swung a hand at the wall. "Shit!" he cried, grabbing onto the white figure, leaping away from the window as Rukia leapt up at the arm, slashing it, blood splattering against the pale form's bed. "W-what the hell is a Hollow doing outside my house?!!"

"_**I…I wasn't supposed to scream…" Ichigo blinked once he heard the cracking in his tone. Lifting his head to see tears streaming down the Hollow's face. "Because…if I did…they'd know I mated with you, a shinigami. N-now…they'll try to find you…and kill you. Fucked up rule if you ask m-me…" He buried his face into his hands, ashamed he couldn't hold such a roar in. "I-I'm…I'm sorry Ichigo!!"**_

_This's what he was trying to tell me?_ he thought as Rukia stood in front of them, glancing over her shoulder.

"What are you waiting for? Go Soul Reaper now!!" she screamed as she dashed towards the on-coming demon.

Ichigo immediately shut his eyes, transforming at will and whipping out Zangetsu, darting at the demon with the full intent to kill, hacking off it's left arm as it roared angrily, now targeting the still sleeping Hichigo.

"No!" Ichigo cried, flash-stepping and appearing in front of Hichigo, Zangetsu's blade in front of him as he glared at the white masked Hollow. "Don't...you ever..." he snarled, summoning his spirit energy into the strike Zangetsu had taught him. "Touch him!!"

A flurry of blue spirit energy lashed at the fur covered Hollow as it screeched a blood-turning scream, stirring Hichigo as he slowly got up, wide golden eyes as the Hollow slowly dissolved into the air, glaring at him.

"_**How could you...Dark?"**_ it hissed. _**"How could you...mate with...a shin-"**_

Before the demon could finish, it vanished, Hichigo standing there, stunned, his eyes blurry as he stumbled forward, falling on top of Ichigo. The man turning and catching him in his arms, holding him tightly.

"You...alright, Hichi?" he asked, the white haired figure slowly looking up at him with those golden eyes, shaking his head.

"They're coming to kill you, Ichigo." he slowly spoke, biting his lower lip. "They're after us."

_I was afraid you were going to say that._ Ichigo thought bitterly as Rukia walked up beside him, looking between the two with a curious look.

"Ichigo, what is this? What does he mean that Hollows are going to go after you two?" she questioned, frowning.

"Long story short...we, um, mated?" the orange haired Soul Reaper stuttered as Rukia sighed, frowning and shaking her head as she crossed her arms. "Rukia...he was dying! I-I had no other-"

"I know, I get it, but this is the first time after thousands and thousands of years that this has happened." she sighed, slumping her shoulders. "Hopefully, you last longer than the last, and officially last ones."

_Officially last?_ he thought with a quirked brow.


	6. I'll protect You

"What do you mean by 'officially last'?" Ichigo frowned, Hichigo pulling away and looking over at the huge hole in the wall. The raven haired girl standing there with a half-reluctant look. "Tell me dammit!"

"There was a Hollow years ago,"

Both shinigami looked over at the white haired form, who had his back turned to them, walking towards the door, stopping once he was in front of it, the handle held tightly in his grasp.

"He was in love with a shinigami, but...when they mated...the shinigami found it ludicrous that the one strongest Soul Reaper was with a Hollow, so they went and killed all the Hollows they found mating with humans."

"Betrayal then?"

Hichigo nodded, biting his lower lip. "I...tried to die...knowing that I fell in love with a shinigami..." He clamped his eyes shut as his lower lip began to bleed. "With you."

The raven haired shinigami stared at the white form with wide eyes. "You're...a Hollow?"

"Rukia, leave him alone." Ichigo frowned as she slowly began to draw her zanpaku-to, but put it back hesitantly. "You can trust Hichigo."

"Ichigo!" she cried angrily. "Who's to know if he's just using you! Distracting our best shinigami to round up his friends to attack the Soul So-"

Rukia gasped once she was slammed against a wall by Hichigo, who's eyes were wild and crazy. Anger flashing violently through them, his eyes narrowed, tightening his grasp as he spoke with heavy breathes.

"I...would never sink that low, you shinigami scum!" he growled, the small girl wrapping her fingers around his wrist, foam forming in her mouth, slowly slipping down her face. "Ichigo means more to me than anything! Way more than my-"

"Hichigo, stop it!" Ichigo shouted, running up to him and wrapping his fingers around the pale wrist, pulling it away with a scowl, glaring down on the staring form. Shocked he was protecting the very thing that accused him of betraying the thing he loved most in the world. "Rukia doesn't know you more than I do."

"But she...Ichigo! You heard this bitch! She accused me! And wrongly!!"

"How was she to know?!" Ichigo screamed, stunning both as he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Rukia didn't know! Alright?! She doesn't know the whole situation, Hichigo! So stop!"

The white form dropped his head, muttering, "I'm sorry."

Ichigo took in air and released it as he looked over at the gasping form on his floor. Changing back as he offered a hand to help her up once he released Hichigo's hand.

"You okay?" he asked as she grasped his hand, being hoisted to her feet.

Nodding, she looked at the angered Hollow with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Hollow."

"I have a name, shinigami," he hissed, "it's Hichigo, get it straight."

"Fine. I'm sorry, Hichigo." she frowned, turning and walking towards the giant hole in the wall, Ichigo's bed torn to shreds. Looking over her shoulder with those purple eyes, she halfway closed them. "Ichigo, I suggest you stay at your father's tonight."

He nodded as she summoned her Hell Butterfly, walking through the doors to the Soul Society.

"Ichi..." Hichigo spoke, looking up at him with those golden pools. "I'm causing you too much trouble already. Who knows what type of Hollow'll come next, and I'm..."

Ichigo wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him towards himself, shaking his head.

"There's no need to be scared, or sorry. I don't care, as long as you're here." he smiled warmly, looking at him and planting a kiss on his cheek, slowly moving towards the lips, Hichigo turning his head away at the last kiss. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing. We should get going." he sighed, both gathering their clothes once they parted, those brown eyes full of confusion as he glanced at Hichigo as he hoisted a pack over his shoulder. "Ichigo...why don't you leave?"

"What?"

"Why don't you kick me out? Push me away? I want to know the truth."

Ichigo slumped his shoulders, sighing as he pulled a button-up shirt on, buttoning it up. "Because...I love you, and I won't let anything happen to you."

Hichigo blushed slightly, looking away with a huff. "Yeah, me too."

Chuckling, Ichigo hoisted his bag up and walked over to Hichigo, grabbing his hand once the white demon met it halfway, shutting his golden eyes for a minute then reopening them to look at the orange haired man.

"Thanks." he said softly as they walked towards Ichigo's old place.


	7. Make me so Hot

_But...what happened years ago was ridiculous. Who cares if a Hollow and shiniami fall in love?_

Ichigo sighed, stepping in front of Hichigo once they reached the Kurosaki clinic. Pushing open the door slowly as his father flung a fist in his face as he swiftly raised his left hand, blocking the blow as he scowled, wrapping his fingers around the limb and throwing him out the house, walking in with a confused Hichigo.

_We can't stop who we fall in love with, so why? Did...the other do it out of satisfaction? Is that why the Hollows resent the shinigami now?_

They ventured up to the orange haired man's old room as he looked over his shoulder at his old man. "I'm gonna stay here for a few days! My house's getting redone!" he called as Hichigo trailed in first and Ichigo after, both dropping their bags and the pale man sighing, slumping against the door. "Geez," he grumbled, ruffling up his hair with an aggravated look, "that rule on not mating with a shinigami is bullshit."

The white look-a-like just nodded as he sat down on the mattress, looking out the window with a frown, the afternoon sun irritating him to no end.

"I mean, who cares?" he growled as he stopped ruffling his hair and letting his hand rest there for a while before letting it drop to his side. "It's no wonder they hate us."

"Hollows and shinigami once got along,"

Ichigo blinked, gazing up to his white haired lover. "Huh?"

"They did, but...there were some things they disagreed on. Like the eating souls, for example. Shinigami need those souls to balance the world so it doesn't spill over, but the Hollows hunger for them usually lead to conflict. But, then again, they got over it easily." Hichigo laid on his back, shutting his eyes. "We loved the shinigami. They accepted us, they didn't care, they wanted to help us..."

_He's drifting off,_ Ichigo thought with a smile, _it's better than him freaking out._

"Until mating day."

Ichigo frowned, crossing his arms, this was going to be depressing and he knew it all too well.

"I guess they didn't want us bonding with them more than friends."

Hichigo opened his eyes, blinking once he saw his mate hovering over him with a deep scowl. "Shut up," he growled in a low tone, "who give a shit about them? We'll stay together, you'll see. If you don't ever leave, I promise to take care of you, even if I die."

The white form sighed, then grasped the broad form's shoulders, swapping positions.

Ichigo on the bottom, him on top.

He leaned down with a soft smile, kissing him gently as the form beneath him smiled, pressing back as those white hands ghosted against his skin, making him arch up as he parted, panting as the hands slid down to his arousal, placing it there, not moving as he stroked it slightly, seeing a flushed look slowly fade onto the orange haired Kurosaki's face.

"Nah...Hichi...don't mock me," he breathed, throwing his head to the side as the white form smirked smugly.

"Not fair if you get all the fun, 'ey?"

"Maybe," Ichigo scowled, throwing his hips up with a grunt as Hichigo thrust his down as well, removing his hand and both grinding, a small blush forming on the white Hollow's cheeks. "But...you won't keep that position for very long..."

The form above him smirked. "And why's that?"

"'Cause I'm taking it back,"

"What?"

Ichigo tackled him to the side, back where he was laying before, their bodies pressed together as Ichigo bit down on Hichigo's neck, a soft whimper slipping past his lips as he frowned.

"Not fair, Ichigo."

He released the flesh, licking it as he trailed up to the white form's lips. "Is too." he breathed against the skin with his hot breath, Hichigo shuddering and grabbing handfuls of his hair, slamming their lips together as he bucked his hips against Ichigo's, their arousals hardening at every touch, making both lose themselves in the sensation until they heard a knock on the door, which made Ichigo growl as he pulled away, leaving a panting, but sexy, Hichigo to lay on his bed as he walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Yuzu stand there with a bright smile.

"Ichigo," she smiled, hugging him tightly. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has," he smiled as she released him and walked away as he shut the door, turning towards Hichigo with a sigh, blinking once he was slammed against the door, the handle digging into his back. "Ah...what the fuck, H-"

He brushed his body up until his face met Ichigo's with his golden eyes glazed over with lust.

"I can't wait any longer, Ichi..." he panted, sliding his left hand down the orange haired man's thigh. "...I need you...now..."

"Heh, well then, let's get started." he smirked, flicking the lock, locking his door as Hichigo grabbed the sides of his head, slamming their lips together with need and desire, Ichigo pushing off the door, wrapping his left arm around Hichigo's waist as he put his right against the wall behind the Hollow, having pushed him back that far. Both parting, breathing heavily as Hichigo's hands slid down to the covered chest, furrowing his brows while frowning.

"This needs to disappear." he hissed, slipping it off of the shinigami as he also took the Hollow's off.

"...damn...Hichi..." he breathed, placing his forehead against the other form's own. "...you got me...a little...too excited. Your ass's gonna be in pain...for almost the whole day...tomorrow."

Hichigo grinned licking and taking a lobe into his mouth between his teeth. "Like I care."


	8. Privacy Please!

Ichigo grinned, licking the side of Hichigo's face, the cheeks, down to his chin, neck, resting at his collar bone, his ear lobe out of the white form's mouth, slightly parted as he tilted his head back, smiling as Ichigo slid a hand down his bare chest, his left working on the baggy blue denim jeans, letting them fall easily.

The Hollow turned swiftly, shoving Ichigo onto the bed, growling, sounding like a pouncing Hollow, which made the orange haired shinigami smirk, his eyes scanning the body above him, burning his skin, in a sense. "Che...although we look alike, I can't believe I didn't think of you all the time." Ichigo chuckled, making the white haired form scowl.

_Actually I did..._ A nervous look growing on his face once he saw the displeased look on his lover's face.

"That's not nice, Ichi. I thought of you every single second I got the chance." he frowned, crossing his arms as he sat up. "Fine. I don't feel like having sex now...since my excitement was -"

Ichigo flipped him over, sighing as he bit at the vulnerable neck.

"I was joking, Hichi. I thought of you too."

Grinning, Hichigo's fingers fumbled with the man's pants, tossing them away, the pale form parting and panting heavily as he looked at the white figure, soft brown eyes as he shut them, taking in small breaths, thinking it would destroy the atmosphere of what they had created if he took in what he really needed. The white demon frowned slightly, leaning up on his elbows, whispering into the excited form's ear.

"It's okay, breathe. You suffocate, I won't forgive you." he teased, wrapping his arms around the form, who pulled the dark boxers down, throwing them to the side, pulling away, ignoring the slight whimpering protests, sliding down, his fingers digging into the sides of the form's hips, hearing him yelp in a soft tone, grabbing onto those pale hands, blushing as he snapped his head down, watching Ichigo place his mouth around the arousal, making his blush increase. "H-hey! How come you always get the top?!"

Ichigo tilted his head up, an evil grin on his face. "'Cause, I know what I'm doing, your instincts might've slipped without me."

"That's real nice..." he growled as Ichigo went back into the previous position, shutting his eyes as Hichigo threw his head back, gasping, his eyes widening, his face flushed as he threw it to the side, clenching his hands on the sheets, clenching his teeth.

"Go ahead, scream..." Ichigo sighed, his hot breath sending a shudder up the form's spine.

He glared down on his mate, furrowing his brows. "Do you enjoy these attacks?"

Ichigo hummed, shaking his head a bit. Parting slightly, a saddened look on his features. "No...but if you hold it in...I start to believe I made the greatest mistake of my life. I told you I love you, but you won't show me. Don't say it...show."

Sighing, Hichigo sat up pressing his lips against the pale form's own, placing his hands on the back of the orange head, pulling him up for the contact, deepening it and falling onto his back, the position would be a great photograph, but they wouldn't let anyone get that chance.

Ichigo's left hand on the side of Hichigo's head, his elbow bent while his hand placed with some hair strands.

Both heads shot up once they heard a door slam open, a lion plushy flying towards Hichigo with his leg stretched out, about to attack, yet both grabbed onto his leg with a frown.

"Kon, what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo hissed, glaring at him as he looked at his situation, gasping once he saw that the white Hollow was naked, the shinigami half-naked.

"I-Ichigo! T-this's a Hollow, I sensed it an-"

"Lay a finger on him...goddamn plushy...and I'll kill you, or...give you to Yuzu."

"Eep!"

"And...if you tell anyone about this," Hichigo chimed in, leaning in with a hungry look, but the lust was flashing in his eyes. "I'll eat you."

"I-I won't!!! I promise!"

"Good," both duplicates smirked, tossing him back into the closet as Ichigo groaned, looking down on the smirking form.

"Seems we can't even get a single second alone, eh?" he sighed, depressed. Hichigo chuckled, bringing his shoulders up, looking like a cute little boy.

"That was fun."

"Not for me!" Kon cried from behind the closed door.

"Shut the hell up Kon!" Ichigo shouted, glaring at the closet door, then looking back at a laughing Hollow, wrapping his arms around his stomach, he was laughing so hard. "Keep laughing like that...looking so cute...you won't be able to stand or sit tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun," Hichigo grinned, "care to bet on it?" Ichigo smirked smugly, nodding. "I win, no sex for two weeks." The smug look died and fell apart. "You win? What'll it be, Ichi?"


	9. Like the way you do This

**Also...I wanted to make this smut/smex/sex (whatever you call it) a song one, which is the song Ichi's stereo's playing.**

Like the way you do This

"Hmm..." Ichigo bit his lower lip in thought, and then released it, pressing his lips against the Hollow's own. "We get to test out a few new places for sex,"

Hichigo smirked once Ichigo parted, shoving him back, licking the pale form's neck, working his hands on the man's bare chest, trailing his fingers down slowly, eyes locked as labored panting escaped their lips.

_We need to cover this 'activity's sounds..._ both thought, eyes leading to the same spot, Kon's closet.

"Hey, dumb ass," the orange haired Kurosaki called as the plushy opened the wooden door by a crack, "turn my stereo on, I'm pretty sure..." Hichigo shrugged, pressing up against his mate's chest, making him moan, yet quickly recovered. "I left one of my favorite CDs in there, or turn on the radio."

Nodding, Kon hopped out of the closet, quickly turning the stereo on and leaping back into the closet after cranking the music.

--

I am so alike you,

In so many ways

I know I'm just a copy

That carries on the stain

--

The albino frowned, parted as he slowly sat up, looking down on Ichigo with saddened golden-black eyes. "You okay?" he asked, worry filling his brown orbs.

Nodding, the white look-a-like quickly tore off the rest of their clothing, causing the form beneath him to gasp from surprise. The white form grinning as he settled his mate's legs on his shoulders, then lifted his left hand up, licking sexily at the digits, looking down on the pale man with amused eyes. Noting that he was panting heavily, wanting release, and needing to go over the edge with Hichigo.

He smirked, slowly, and teasingly, worked his blue tongue around his pale white fingers, the orange haired man growling as he watched, his pink organ sticking out and salivating his dry lips.

"Come on, Hichi," he growled, lowering his head with a glare, curling his fingers around the comforter underneath him, "Stop...teasing me..."

_I need this...real bad..._

--

But, we make the same mistakes

Cause, we're one in the same

But, we leave behind the stain

I cannot separate

--

Hichigo grinned, leaning down, removing his fingers, lowering them and slamming them into the man's enterance, the orange haired nineteen year old throwing his head back.

"Ahh!" he cried, slamming his eyes shut, shuddering once the calm Hollow's tongue rolled over his neck, sinking his teeth into the collarbone. Wrapping his arms around the albino's slender neck, he arched up, his face flushed as the white form chuckled.

"You're pretty flexible...Ichi," he commented as he quickened his pace with his fingers, a concentrating look on his face as he bit his lower lip, looking at the pale form, his bright bangs covering his eyes. "Where is it...?"

Right after those words, he found exactly what he was looking for, puncturing the sweet spot in the man, making him cry out in pleasure, a satisfied grin spreading on Hichigo's features.

--

All that lies in me,

All that dies in me

How can I live without you?

All that lies in me,

All that dies in me

How can I live without you?

--

Removing his fingers, the albino replaced it with his erect arousal, swiftly slamming into the bright haired man, making him throw his head back, crying out in pain, blushing as he then tangled his fingers into his mate's white hair, pulling him down for a forceful kiss.

Lapping, nipping, and sucking on the pale form's lower lip, Ichigo opened his mouth, allowing the blue tongue in, allowing it to venture and map out his mouth as he pounded into the form beneath him.

Both parted, panting heavily as the legs resting on his shoulders fell as they sat up, Ichigo's knees bent as his legs laid on the bed, pressing up against Hichigo as his member wept, throbbing angrily, as if to scold them for neglecting it. Yet, the orange haired man dismissed the angered throbs, loving the feel of one of those alabaster hands sliding up and down his sides, left hand clamped onto his hip.

"H-Hichi..." he whimpered as he quickened the rhythm, both wild passions clashing and sending them both into blind bliss. "Faster..."

--

I am your mirror image,

I'm all you left behind

You made me what I am,

Then who the hell am I?

--

_So...you were submissive this whole time, eh?_ the Hollow thought with a smug look, leaning back and gazing into those dark chocolate colored eyes, thrusting his hips up, increasing the friction as his erection brushed against the form's prostate.

"Nah!" the eldest Kurosaki sibling screamed, throwing his head down, forehead pressed against the white form's shoulder, face completely flushed as he reached down with his left hand, wrapping his fingers around his weeping member, moving his hand up and down quickly, panting as his grip tightened on the hair fisted in his right hand. "Hah..."

_And he told me my instincts might've died._ he thought with a smirk as the form trembling as he pressed ever closer to his mate.

--

But, we make the same mistakes

Cause, we're one in the same

But, we leave behind the stain

I cannot separate

All that lies in me,

All that dies in me

How can I live without you?

--

Ichigo bit his lower lip, very close to the edge, wanting to let go. Just to forget about what was happening. Yes, that was everything he loved about the Hollow inside him, he was always there for him.

"Ugh..." he groaned as he lifted his head, noticing that the white form closed his eyes, his head tilted back while panting.

"Ichi...I win," he smirked, opening his left eye to see a deep scowl on the man's features.

"If I can't sit down, you win, bastard," he growled, claiming the white form's vulnerable neck between his teeth, sucking on it as a Hollow-like growl emitted from his lover.

"I can assure you, you won't be able to sit."

"How can you – shit!" he cried, throwing his head back, moaning as he came, the white substance covering his hand and their bodies, blushing from embarrassment. "D-don't start..." he stuttered.

Hichigo planted a kiss on his forehead.

--

Why, yo no entiendo porque

I know that our lives are the same,

Y mi vida,

Is just a guessing game

A dirty stain

That I cannot play

But I follow your steps,

In the same way that you just walked away,

And pushed the way through

I...will...not...live!

--

"Sure," he chuckled as Ichigo then slammed their lips together, quickening the pace that was brutal and painful.

Parting, the orange haired figure bit his lower lip, throwing his head to the side, rubbing up against his Hollow. "You'll scream," he whispered softly into the albino's ear, "I want to hear it..."

"How bad?"

"So...hah...bad..."

"Tell me how bad,"

"You know how bad, you sadist!!" he hissed, removing his hands from where they were and clamping them onto the white figure's upper arms.

--

Do you think of me?

Do you dream of me?

I always dream about you

Do you think of me?

Do you dream of me?

I always dream about you

--

Pumping harder, Hichigo's breath hitched, throwing his head back with a scream, releasing as the orange haired man shuddered, burying his face into his mate's shoulder, both bodies exhausted. Laying down slowly on the pale form's side, Hichigo pulled out, laying down atop the form.

Smiling warmly, Ichigo wrapped his arms around the albino, both kissing once more before crashing.

--

All that lies in me,

All that dies in me

How can I live without you?

All that lies in me,

All that dies in me

How can I live without you?

--

**Song- How can I Live; by- Ill Nino. Review please, it'd make me very happy.**


End file.
